Wormed In
by helljumper775
Summary: A SI, using Worm CYOA v4 wt rouge section, into Worm 2 years before the start and follows cannon even if there is a few deviations. Also adding things from Halo, Titanfall, Fallout, Bioshock, and maybe others i have not thought of yet.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke on a floor, confused and groggy. I was in an abandoned home, as I saw the windows boarded up and dark as little light passed through the small openings in the windows. I got up and checked my pockets. I found my cell-phone, the two battery packs, a wireless headphones and a credit card for a bank called 'Brockton Bay Central Bank'. I then moved around to see if there was anything to use or helpful around. I kicked the backdoor, near the doorknob, to leave the house.

Once outside I had a lot of thoughts of weapons, chemicals, robots and other things, as well as I now knew how to make a force field of electricity, create a healing area, disintegrate anything I could touch (on command), alter, and heal myself or others, create and close portals, had knowledge of MMA fighting, and was now fit and decent to look at, and was durable. Due to two of my powers I could regenerate extremely fast on will, except if my head is caved in as I will regenerate slowly.

I walked around to get a better understanding of the lay of the land. I found myself downtown after a few hours. I walked to the Bank and asked the Teller for info on 'my' card as I had a bit of amnesia.

The Teller told me that the card had about 3 billion dollars on it. I was surprised but didn't show it. I finally noticed where I remembered the bank name.

I had a mini panic attack that passed quickly, as now I knew I was in the Worm Universe and probably Earth Bet.

Once I was done I called to buy some land near the docks for a factory. I bought about two city blocks (264x900 feet each) for about 4 thousand dollars. I then called the Dockworkers Association for workers on clearing out most of the garbage while leaving any metal or electronics.

The man may have figured that I was a tinker due to me telling him to keep the metal and electronics, but I could care less. I don't know when I am currently but I would make everything better, if possible. Even if I forgot what I chose in the CYOA I would do my best to better the outcome.

The next day I walked to the blocks I owned and saw the place looked somewhat clean with piles of metals and electronics inside next to the door. I began to make an outline for production line, as the workers left for lunch. After a week, one of the blocks was cleaned and ready for use. I started to make random everyday commodities for everyday use on the product line I had created.

As the second block was clearing out would be my R&D facility. In here, I tried to see if I could make the Plasmids and Vigors from the Bioshock Series, but without the addicting properties in Plasmids. I estimated two weeks for the first working batch of both but needed someone to help test them.

I checked my work and again to make sure it was a good formula and then injected the Electro bolt Plasmid in me.

I felt like thousands of volts ran thru me and my body seized and twitched uncontrollably as well as burning and ripping sensations until I either passed out or stabilized and fell asleep. I awoke the next day when the first of the workers started to come to work.

I later learned that it was the summer before Taylor Hebert became a freshman in High school (mid-2009), before her Trigger event (early-2011). At this moment I could two options and then two more regardless of the first option choice. First options were I go to the school **(see options 2a)** , or get a GED **(see options 2b)**.

The Second options **(options 2a)** were if I did go to school should I stick with Taylor thru it all or let her be and do nothing. It may be hatless to leave her be but it would be closer to cannon and I knew the future better.

The other options **(options 2b)** where would I be friends with her once she starts to run in the morning or her debut as a cape.

Sometime I wished I had gotten a pre-cog power, but it didn't feel well for me to know the future.

I ignored the thought and decided to work on a better plan.

After a long thought I decided to not go back to school and prepare for Hero work. I felt bad that she would suffer but i would collect proof for the injustice.

It wasn't the 'Good guy' option but it was the best to keep the timeline close to accurate to the book. At least that was what I told myself to feel better.

I went on to draw schematics on Fallout Power armor (T-51 first), the armor of Reinhardt (Classic skin), and other things (weapons, gadgets and power sources).

I wrote the designs to get a better grasps on the tech and my powers. It also was useful with any medical emergencies in the R&D department.

July 1st, 2010

By this time I had about a Thousand Auto-docs in hospitals across the U.S. I had also installed a GPS and a small thermite charge that would render the machine inoperable if it was moved out of the hospital or tampered with, ex. disassembling it in a hospital. After the first five attempts to steal an Auto-doc and two attempts of reverse-engineering them in a hospital, who ever wanted them stopped.

I had expanded my facilities to 10 more blocks to make more things from Addictol (Cure for all addiction), Rad-x, Psycho (Military only, makes user fight despite almost any injuries), Stimpacks (simple heal of minor to mild wounds or a crippled limb), Med-X (morphine-like, but better and sill addictive), Protectrons, Mister Handys, and some Omni tools (minus the ability to manufacture anything. To Doctors, EMTs and Combat medics). I named the new company 'La Revolución' and the slogan was "The revolution has started and it's here to stay." as I filled the paper in a sleep deprived state. It was not the best idea.

I had a personal Robot Workbench, in the R&D building, that had all the fallout robot parts on file and some tonics from the first two Bioshock games in development. All the buildings were guarded by both machines and people, with some hidden traps for anyone without Clarence or a badge. In the R&D building i had created Arachnid warriors from 'Starship Troopers' 2/3 its original size and armor made of Gaphene over a layer of D30 (made to look like ODST armor) and an under suit made for the armor that was insulated and Pressure Sealed. The armor was its first iteration so it didn't have all the bells and whistles on it. I also planned to install an EVE injector as well as Stimpacks and Med-X injectors.

But on this day I was informed, by the School District, that I needed to go to High school as mandated by yada yada yada.

I applied to Winslow High, as I falsified my education papers to say I was home schooled.

 _I used the Worm CYOA #4_

 _Difficulty: Endbringer_

 _Force field_

 _Healing circle_

 _Radicle Regeneration_

 _Timeless_

 _Tech tinker (Small arms)_

 _Tech tinker (Augmentation)_

 _Tech tinker (Robotics)_

 _Tech tinker (Nanomachines)_

 _Tech tinker (Armored Warfare)_

 _Tech tinker (Repair)_

 _Bio Tinker_

 _True Multitasking_

 _Biological Manipulation_

 _Energy Absorption (its self)_

 _Defocal point_

 _Psychic Paper_

 _Canon_

 _Pre-Worm_

 _Shardless_

 _Brain Bunker_

 _Resources II_

 _Manton? What's a Manton?_

 _Portals_

 _Persistent Physiology_

 _Phase Shifter_

 _Chemical tinker: Permanent boosts_

 _Chemical tinker: Vigors/Salts_

 _Chemical tinker: Plasmids/Tonics/EVE_

 _Chemical tinker: Fallout drugs_

 _Genetically Mapped_

 _You x Taylor_

 _Fighter: MMA_

 _White Mage_

 _Fit and Attractive_

 _The Main Character is a 5'10" tall Mexican with an athletic body, light brown eyes and soft black hair._

 **Note: All Tinker Tech specialties are from the Worm CYOA #5.**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 23, 2010**

I was walking down the hall of Winslow to my first class. I had my headphones, playing 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach, on as I didn't care for the school or the education I would have gotten here. I saw all the gangs and it pissed me off, as back home they stayed in animosity mostly.

An E88 member, or one to be, looked at me and made a finger gun, pointing at me then a fire while doing a noise. It was a laughable attempted of intimidation. I shook my head and scuffled at it. I passed into my first class as the guy grabbed my shoulder. I jerked that shoulder forward then elbowed the guy to the face. The guy cashed onto the floor with all eyes on me, in and outside of the class room.

"Idiota," I muttered as I continued to walk in the class.

As the day went by, each class was the same as it was the first day. The teachers said what they would teach the class. Except for the teacher before lunch, a Mr. Gladly, who wanted everyone to stand up and share something with the class as he wanted to get to know his students. It was annoying to me so as it was my turn, I only said I was from Texas.

After school I went to my 'factory', if one could call it that, by bus as I didn't have a license or car. I saw Taylor at the bus stop as well, cautious about her surroundings.

I walked up and stood next to her to wait for the bus. She started to stare at me. It might have been to my sleepy nature as my eyes were half open and I sway a bit from side to side. I may have looked high to her, and then I remembered that she likes buff guys. I was buff enough that she noticed.

"What," I asked her. Taylor was tall 5'6, curly hair and wore bland colored baggy clothes, as the book said, but she didn't look like a frog standing up strait. She was almost unnoticeably chubby, as it was hard to tell with her baggy clothes.

She jerked in surprise and faced away from me and said, "Nothing," in a small voice.

It was kind of cute, we to me at least. But then I remembered what she was going thru, constant bulling and mocking.

"Name's Jose," I told her.

"I know… we are in the same class, before lunch," she stated then stayed quiet.

"You know it's rude to not introduce oneself after someone did," I added as t had been quiet for a little while.

"I'm Taylor," she said lowly.

"So are you going home," I asked to pass the time and to learn what I already know without tipping her off.

"Why," she responded, I looked at her quizzically. "Why are you talking to me," she elaborated.

I looked around us, no one else was there. "You are the only other person here. Also wanted to get to know you," I replied. She just nodded and didn't say anything else.

It was like that for a few weeks until I stepped in once, but like a D&D Paladin I could only stop the ones I saw, and Taylor wouldn't tell me of the times she has been bullied.

I had also filed complaints to the Teachers and Principal for the times that I stopped the bullying. It was left with silence.

 **Time skip 5 Months**

After a while Taylor had warmed up to me as time passed. One reason was that I always talked with her after school or we skipped school after Taylor was bullied. Another was that I was employing Dock workers from the union her dad worked on. So Danny, her father, had her around once in a while and made jokes of getting us together.

I was still trying to get him to work for me as the union head in my company, which had better pay, insurance, and other benefits.

I had also made a few Tonics for Military, Police and PRT. They were Armored Shell, Sports Boost, Strength Boost (Made up), and Keen Observer (For spotters and/or snipers. It enhanced their eyesight). I had taken Armored shell 2, Elemental Storm, Elemental Sponge, Elemental Vampire, Sports Boost 2 (Made up), Strength Boost 2 (Made up).

I had also started on creating one of each Titans (Atlas, Ogre, Strider), as well as jump kits and weapons for my use and an Omni-tool with its own micro-fabricator. I also upgraded and reinforced the buildings as a whole to withstand a multitude of damage and covered the outer area with 12 cm of Gaphene. I had also learned that due to one of my powers, every time I injected a plasmid/tonic in me, I would be in excruciating pain that lasted for 3 or more hours. I had finished a flight capable Strider with quad rockets as its main weapon, cluster rockets as an ordinance, a vortex shield as a defensive capability, and sonar for a tactical capability.

There were also attempts to break into the Facilities by ABB, E88, and the Merchants. First some non-powered people tried but end up in jail. Then some powered people tried Oni Lee from ABB, some from E88 I didn't know, and Squealer from the Merchants and they all got detained but were broken out before they got to the Birdcage.

I had Sentry Bots with Gloo guns (Prey) and Gloo grenade launchers that were shoulder-mounted. One of the Officers asked me as they arrested the trespassers, 'why are they designed like that?' I replied 'To intimidate.'

By this time, winter break ended and back to School. School was boring as it always was due to me being a tinker. That was one of the reasons I ditched school or skipped some classes. It was also the fault of a Tinker trance I would get in.

That had been my undoing, even though I had placed small cameras to cover the whole school before the school began. I had forgotten of Taylors trigger event. I got a call from Danny that Taylor was in the hospital. I got there around 2 as Taylor was sent to the hospital around 1:15P.M.

Taylor was unconscious as I saw her on the bed with Danny next to her facing the door. He instantly got up and took me out the door.

"Where were you," He asked in a low heated tone.

"In the R&D building," I told him.

"Why? What is so important that you didn't go to school, where you could have prevented this," He hissed out to me as he motioned to Taylor. "I thought you two were friends. Why did you let this happen," He added.

I pushed him into the room, as to keep it private and loose the looks the people were looking. "I'm a tinker," I told him in a very low hoarse voice. "I hire your people to keep the machines working. How would you feel if every day for almost 8 hours were wasted on something that was taught in a snail's pace? That you know everything that they will teach you," I snapped at him. Granted, I didn't know ever thing that is taught in Winslow or most of the history here. "I was working on something that could help with the Endbringers. If I knew this would have happened, I would have been there to stop it or prevent it," I told to Danny. "This probably triggered her, fuck," I said more to Danny than myself, thou it would look like i said it to myself, and somewhat yelled the last word.

"Triggered? What do you mean triggered," He asked/yelled at me.

"It's what happens to us when one is pushed far. If someone has the possibility of powers go through their worst day imaginable, pushed beyond the natural 'Fight or Flight' response. At least for first gen's like me and Taylor," Stating as I pointed at myself and Taylor, "but for second gen's like Glory Girl is not that traumatic," I said as I started to pace.

"Do me a favor and don't take her to the Protectorate, I'll tell you and her when you both get to your house. Please do me this favor," I added as I was going to leave.

"Fine, I'll hold you to it," he said after a long pause.

I nodded and played 'Broken People' by Rag'n'Bone Man & Logic. I had an evil smirk as I was going to start a fire in Winslow, metaphorically speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

I was at my work station, around 9 at night, using the computer with all the videos that showed Taylor being hurt by the Trio, Sophia Hess, Madison Clements and Emma Barens. I then hacked into the all the schools emails for all Taylors and everyone who used their schools email for cyber bulling or an accomplice to be a bully. I then recorded a call form a PRT handler to the Principal for the locker incident to be covered up, and Emma's dad pressuring her, from the tap I placed on all of Principal Blackwell's phones. I even added the visibility of gangs, and any gang violence, within the school.

I made a video covering all this and made it Dedsec like and sent it to all Media outlets in Brockton Bay, and some out of the city just in case, around midnight. The video was sent by a disposable phone that was paid in cash, so it wouldn't lead back to me.

I the continued to work on the third iteration of my ODST armor adding a camera, a HUD, a motion sensor (within 50m radios.), a comm-system, an Eve and med-x auto ejector, and other small commodities. I added small compartments for 6 Stimpacks, a knife and other small things. I had hid other things like two Omni tools, with a fabricator, and programs, on each hand. I was still having problems making it self-repairing.

The second iteration of Pilot armor was similar to the game but had a Graphene woven into the Kevlar and one would have to know, or learn, advance parkour skills.

After passing out during my tinker trance, I was called by Danny again once he saw the News.

"Was that you," he asked with a mix of hope, anger, and confusion.

"Nope, apparently they are Dedsec. Looks to be a hacker group," I replied in a somewhat monotone sleepy voice. He had already been able to know when I lie.

"I can't believe they were able to get away with these kinds of acts," he started to rant in anger, exasperation and self-loathing.

"Stop, this is not your fault. This was the schools and the staff's fault," I stated and then added, "Also I'll cover the cost for her stay in the hospital and any other medical thing she may need."

"What? No Jose, its fine. I'll co-" he began.

"No, this is the least I can do for failing both you and Taylor. Plus I don't want anyone trying to silence you by paying them for you and make you stay quiet," I said as I looked thru my lab.

"They wouldn't do that, would they," he asked in uncertainty, and hope that I was wrong.

"I don't know but I am getting Brandish, Carol Dalton, as your lawyer to sue both the PRT for attempt to cover it up and school for going along with them," I informed.

"You're doing too much, Jose. We don't have to go far," he tried to reason with me, ether to save me money or to avoid a scandal.

"No, it's not too far. I have a friend in the hospital and videos of her getting harassed and bullied. I will not stop till they are sentenced to jail or juve, at the least," I said as my words gotten more and more laced with venom. To him this may have seemed excessive, but it was how high I placed both the life and loyalty for anyone in my family and friends. Was I angry? Yes. Could I use it for something useful? Hell Yes.

"I know, she is my daughter, and it pains me to see her in the hospital. I don't want to lose her, she's one of the last things I have form her," he said in a defeated manner.

"Then stay by her side, as I prepare for any and all feedback," I assured him as I was beginning to look into Canary, the rouge, who would be in a rigged trial.

She has not done anything to go to jail yet, but I had paced an alarm in case I forget about it. And then started a fire under all of the staff in Winslow and had backup from every concerned parent, which were a lot of them surprisingly.

I was set to talk with Taylor about her new power, and i could help her with making any bugs she would need or want to use. Hopefully the bugs would not be like the slugs I made for creating Plasmids, which I was able to make 1 for every thousandth attempt.

I decided to continue to experiment with some Plasmids, mixing and creating, for new effects. So far they yielded no fruit. I was annoyed as almost everything I thought up was creatable except for the Vigors and Plasmids.

I decided to shelve them for a later date and started to re populate the Adam infused/producing Slugs.

There was a very annoying thing of trying to make one Adam slug, after about a thousand attempts, to only need 15 slugs to make a Plasmid and about 4 to make an Eve hypo. The slugs were starile, so no offspring.

While I had problems with the production of Adam, the production of Vigors were easier as it was more chemical based than the need of a specific ingredient.

And while the Vigors are more versatile, the Plasmids are more powerful. And they can't coexist with in a single body, tied it in mice, because there will be a very explosive result.


	4. Interlude 1

A video appeared on the screen of the TV with a Logo that said DED-SEC and a person with a skull mask hovering over the words. A person in full black clothes with a white skull on the mask appeared.

"Staff of Winslow, We are holding you responsible of the injury, assisting in an attempted murder, tampering with evidence/witness and reckless endangerment of the student body. We have seen most of you do nothing g for your students as they harm one another or heeded no plea form a victim."

The person disappeared, and four videos appeared. Three were of each gang in Winslow fighting, stabbing or getting high, while the last one was of three girls harassing one and only the last one was heard for a bit.

"We have seen near all the staff turn a blind eye to these 'incidents' and walk away. We had planned to gather more evidence but this happened."

A new video started to play; it had the girl from the fourth video opening her locker. She started to move as it had something foul with in the locker, then the black girl that had tormented her had grabbed her and threw her in the locker and closed it. One could see the rest of the trio, from the fourth video, laugh and walk away like everyone else. The video started to play faster

"This girl was trapped there for almost 3 hours in a locker filled with what would be Bio-hazard material. We found, from the Hospital, that she had cuts and bruises and insect bites with most of the cuts infected."

Then two audio recordings started to play one then the other. The first one was of a female PRT employee and the Principal Blackwood, with the former trying to figure out how to silence the Heberts. The next one was of Alan Barns who was going to sue on some charge, which seemed fake, if the police investigation was not dismissed.

"But as you heard there seems to be some push by a PRT member and a Mr. Alan Barns to ether sweep the locker incident or face some repercussion."

The screen went black and the logo appeared again.

"DED-SEC had given you the truth. Do what you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Principal Blackwell was on leave as she now had a pending investigation, along with most of the staff. The people that were substituting the staff could be described as stricter. They had not taken lightly to the visible gangs and the bulling of any kind. The gang members first had a warning of the stricter rules, than they would be arrested or detained with a pending search of his or her locker and person for any weapons and/or other items.

I dropped out and gotten to a date to test for my GED. I was waiting for the call from Danny as Taylor had been in the hospital for the past 2 days. I planned to help Taylor with her powers, and maybe give her a boost or at least _Insect swarm 3_ for her protection. Maybe she could control the bees from it. But for now I would go out for the first time, and I would use my timeless power to age up to around 22.

I was out looking for any crime to stop or do anything while in my ODST armor, which had ODST on the front and Helljumper on the back of the chest plate. I honestly had no idea what else to put on it.

I finally found a Bitch getting ready to attack a building, which probably housed dogfights or the dogs themselves.

She charged in with her powered dogs. I followed once all four were in the building.

I then charged in firing on the E88 members with the SMGs, from Halo 3 ODST, as they had suppressors and they were loaded with rubber bullets this time around. I had a magazine with real bullets for a Cape that may appear.

I first shot the 88s that were gathering around on of the smaller dogs, then to any random strays. It was less amazing then what they show in the movies.

Bitch looked at me and yelled aggressively, "I didn't need your help."

I looked at her and then at the dogs. "You did. That one would have been hurt," I told her as I pointed to her smallest dog.

"She would have been fine," she said with edge in her voice.

"Okay, so any other places like these," I asked as I moved my hand to emphasize the dogs in the cages.

"Many but I have to get these guys okay with the others," She answered.

"Good luck," I said as I started to leave. Knowing what I read of her, I know she won't like me yet or even consider me an ally.

I teleported from the outside of the dogfighting building to my R&D building, for some tinkering. I started to think of the dogs and how to prevent their deaths. I could save the dog's brain and put them in a Robot dog like Rex from New Vegas. But would she agree to it? That was a hard question to answer.

I started to plan the paint rounds, from Red vs. Blue from Rooster Teeth, for any power armor wearing combatant. I started to get different ideas, like a taser shots, and freezing shots.

After a few days past, Taylor was home with her dad. I was waiting outside their house.

"How are you, gem," I said to Taylor, she seemed to brighten up a little as I called out the nickname I had given her. The nickname was originally Diamond, as the toughest material made by nature, after four weeks into the school year when I saw the way she was treated, but was thrown out like many others until I kept using gem.

"Should I bring out my spade," Danny asked with a bit of amusement and seriousness.

"Not yet, her walls are made of diamonds," I said as an inside joke between me and Taylor. She giggled a bit, to the joke or the situation I wasn't sure.

"Okay, let's get inside before we catch something," Danny stated as he opened the door.

Once inside, took out a device and scanned the house for bugs, surveillance equipment not insects. I then began to speak once the scan gave the all clear, "Okay, no bugs. So I can speak freely with the both of you."

"What is this about," Taylor asked as she stiffened at the mention of bugs.

"You know the place I go to when I skip school, or am not in school," I asked and received a nod. "Well, that's because I'm a Cape. Tinker to be exact," I added as I pulled out a light rifle, from Halo 4, I tossed it to Danny. It disassembled into a cylinder, until it Danny caught it and reverting back into a gun. It along with other hard-light tech was a new creation that I wouldn't sell.

"What? Why are you telling me this," She asked as she kept looking at the gun and to me.

"What kind of gun is this," Danny asked before I could answer Taylor.

"Because I think you are a cape also, and Danny it's a hard-light rifle. I now I might be over reaching, but I can help you with whatever you need and Danny give a peace of mind. Or I can give your dad a few things for him to go with us on patrol, or something like that," I informed.

"Can you really," Danny asked with hope, jumping at the chance of protecting Taylor.

"Yes, but I want for Taylor to give me a yes or no to this team up. Then I can show you the selection of Upgrades, powers and gadgets," I said

"Wait, **POWERS** ," both Taylor and Danny asked the former in Anger and the latter in shock.

"Yeah, still working the kinks on them," I lied as I activated the **Electro Bolt Plasmid,** twitching my hand a bit to sell it as a prototype. "But I think I got it right this time, the new types are more versatile but with less strength behind every use," I added as I turned off the plasmid.


End file.
